Evil Fifi watches inappropriate videos at School and gets suspended/Taken away by Azura
Cast *Ivy as Evil Fifi *Brian as Evil Fifi's Dad *Kimberly as British Boy and Kion *Julie as British Girl and Elephant012 *Salli as Clara (Evil Fifi's Mom) *Princess as Azura Transcript *(London, United Kingdom, March 8, 2018) *Kion: Okay class, today for World History, we will be learning about Ancient Egypt. Everyone take out your Computers And Go To Kahoot and...... *[Kion soon stopped teaching and got angry at Evil Fifi because she has her laptop watching inappropriate videos during class] *Kion: Hey, Evil Fifi! You're not supposed to look up and watch inappropriate videos in my class! Put your laptop away or go to the principal's office right now! Now look! Everyone in this classroom is angry because of you! *British Boy: Hear what the teacher said! If you don't stop watching inappropriate videos on your laptop, you'll get sent to the principal's office! *Evil Fifi: Ha! (X30) Anybody is nothing but a bunch of junky, junky babies!! *[Kion angrilly walked over to Evil Franny's desk to get her busted.] *British Girl: Look, the substitute teacher is going to get you busted in class! *[Kion became shocked as she saw the inappropriate videos Evil Franny had been watching and became extremely angry at her] *[Cut to: Outside the school. Kion can be heard angrily yelling at Evil Fifi for watching inappropriate videos on her laptop in his class as the screen began shaking.] *Kion: (offscreen) [1300% louder] EVIL FIFI, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WERE WATCHING INAPPROPRIATE VIDEOS IN MY CLASS!! THAT'S IT, GO TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE RIGHT NOW!!! YOU'RE IN BIG TROUBLE YOUNG LADY!!! *[Cut to: The Principal's office. Elephant012 is very angry at Evil Franny.] *Elephant012: Evil Fifi, your classmates said if you didn't stop watching inappropriate and pornographic videos, you get sent here to my office! Why are you here besides that?! *Evil Fifi: I wasn't listening to the substitute teacher and not following directions because I don't want to learn about ancient Egypt! *Elephant012: That's what I thought! Normally you would get after school detention for something like this but instead, you're suspended for the rest of the week and I will be calling your family about this! Get out! *Evil Fifi: No! Please! Anything but calling my family! *[Cut to: Evil Fifi at home] *Brian: Evil Fifi, we are very disappointed in you for getting suspended from school. We can't believe you were being disrespectful to your substitute teacher! *Clara: Since you are suspended from school for the entire week, your grounded for double tranquility. Now I'm going to call someone to take you away the way Luigi takes Doopliss away! *Evil Fifi: Is it Cujo or Frank from Sausage Party? *Clara: No, Azura is going to take you away. Azura, take Evil Fifi away! *Azura: I'm here to take Evil Fifi away! Mammothmon and Parrotmon are going to spank you when we get to the Lakeside. *(Azura appears as the scary sound plays) *Brian: We never expected this to happen! [[Trivia]] *This video is based off of Marcus UTTP Gets Suspended From School. [[Category:Evil Fifi's grounded days]] [[Category:Grounded Videos by Blue91233]] [[Trivia]]